


𝐁𝐄 𝐀 𝐆𝐎𝐎𝐃 𝐁𝐎𝐘

by lawsbulge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Bottom Armin Arlert, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: a short one shot of a sub and virgin armin and  a femdom female y/n! enjoy
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	𝐁𝐄 𝐀 𝐆𝐎𝐎𝐃 𝐁𝐎𝐘

Armin looks up at the clock ticking on the wall, he gulps nervously waiting for y/n to get out the shower. He pushes his hair from his forehead and sighs, y/n had him get undressed except for his underwear. he leans down on the bed covering his body from the cold air circling around the room. 

y/n walks into the room, hair wet and skin glowing with only small purple panties on, armin sits up and gulps looking at her bare chest. “Armin baby, don’t get too excited” she walks over to him and crawls onto his lap while he shudders. 

“W-What are you doing y/n-“ He gets cut off from his own whine as y/n grinds into his forming bulge, “Armin let me have the lead kay?” He nods quickly as she pushes him to lie down. 

She arches her back on his bulge and leans to start kissing on his chest, she kisses each and every scare leading up until his v-line. He whimpers as she claws at his bulge while looking at him. 

His breathing gets harder while his blush turns redder and she smiles sweetly at him, “Look at your little guy, he wants to come out right?” “Y-Yes! I cant take it, please!” 

She takes that as a yes and pulls his pants down without warning and takes her hand around his shaft while having her finger rub on his slit, he moans out of pleasure and pain from the sensitivity of her touching him. 

“Ah~!” “Aw, what’s wrong? You want Mommy to touch you?” “Please! Please!” She leans over his dick and spits on it, she takes her finger and presses down on his slit while he cries out from the pain and shakes below her. 

She looks up to see tears forming in his eyes and she laughs, “Look at you crying, you look so beautiful darling, keep crying” she presses down harder while having her other hand go up and down and his voice kept getting higher. 

“y-“ “Call me mommy baby, you can do that right?” “Mommy~!” “there we go!” She moves her hand faster and he shakes even more, he can feel his climax coming, “W-Wait! I’m going to c-cum!” 

She stops moving her hand and gets on top of his face and sits on him, she smiles while he puts his hands on her ass out of shock, “Eat me out and i’ll make you cum, just be a good boy.” He obliges and pulls her panties to the side to prob at her throbbing clit. she shudders from the feeling. 

She puts her hand back on his dick and strokes him faster while he uses his tongue on her clit, he brings his fingers to her entrance but she pushes them away, “M-Make me cum from your mouth!” 

She squeezes his dick and tears start forming in his eyes once again but he doesn’t stop moving his tongue and sucking on her clit, she clenches her thighs down on his cheeks while riding his face.

she feels his tears on her inner thighs and laughs shakily.“You’re still crying like a big baby for mommy huh- AH~!” She cries out afterwards feeling her stomach tighten. She releases her liquid on his face and he releases in her hand. 

She gets off of him and licks the cum off of her hand, he rubs his thighs together in embarrassment, y/n smirks at him, “We’re just getting starting baby boy, let’s continue” 

“A-Ah but i’m sensitive!” She grabs him by the face, “Shut up, did i ask you?” she kisses his tears that are still streaming down his face and leans down once again to his pretty pink tip. 

as she goes she goes down to kiss his tip he writhes under her body, she swallows his length down her warm throat as his thighs shake from the feeling on her throat enclosing his length. 

“y-y/n s-slow down! I’m sensitive!” she smirks and goes deeper while caressing his balls slowly, his moaning gets more intense from the feeling of her mouth on his dick and her hands caressing her. 

She touches them more as he arches his back, feeling his climax come while she goes faster with her mouth, “A-Ah~ Hah~!” he releases his semen into her mouth as she looks up to his face and gulps it down, kissing the tip slightly. 

He winces from being sensitive as y/n moves to take her panties off fully and sit on his lap. From embarrassment, he grips onto her hips feeling her warmth of her pussy against his hardening dick. 

She leans down to his face and grabs it, “Do you finally want what you’ve been waiting for?” He blushes from her soothing voice, “Y-Yes” “Good boy” She smiles at him as he whimpers. 

She lifts her self up and inserts his dick into her slowly, she moans as he gasps, wanting to cum right then and there. She sighs and smiles down at him from above, his hands shake while he puts them on her waist for support. 

“Don’t worry love, mommy’s got you” he calms down as she starts to move her hips slowly, he gasps from the warmth, it’s different than her mouth and he wants more of it. 

She notices he’s calmed down and lifts her self up and thrusts harder than before, He grips her hips making bruises from the pleasure, “A-H~ You’re making me f-feel so good Armin!” 

“P-Please go faster!” he practically begs as she rocks her hips back and forth faster, he hiccups as tears stream down his pretty pink face slowly, he opens his mouth to talk but all that comes out are moans and whimpers, she wipes them away while starting to thrust slow and hard down on him. 

“You wanna cum?” he nods, sweat forming on his chest as she licks it off, sucking on his nipples as he writhes from her sucking and licking.

“G-Get off! ‘m gonna cum!” “Only way your coming is inside me!” She thrust as he chokes on his spit from her words, he looks at her with glossy eyes and she kisses him lovingly. 

She can feel her legs shake and stomach twisting as she feels him getting bigger and twitching inside her, she cries out his name as she cum’s on his dick. She rides out her orgasm as he twitches. 

“Y-Y/n~!” He moans at her name broken from his crying as he grips her hips and cum’s inside her, she doesn’t stop riding him, riding both of their orgasms until he cries for her to stop. 

“You did so good for mommy didn’t you?” y/n kisses his tears away as he nods. He quickly sits beside her worried, “W-What about what i did?” 

“Oh i’m on the plan don’t worry!” she cuddles with him as he sighs, still hiccuping from the intense pleasure. He calms down and falls asleep on her shoulder from their recent foreplay. 

She checks the time on her phone and kisses his forehead sighing, “Maybe i overdid it for his first time, seemed to enjoy it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! first time actually writing armin like this lol :/


End file.
